Son of Fate, Gamer of Chaos
by TopDog1234
Summary: Percy is the demigod son of the Fates. With Ananke weaving his fate they convince Chaos to give him the gift of the Gamer. Now he goes on dangerous quests and faces many challenges while also trying to save the world and protect the ones he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry; I'm just clearing some writer's block and thought this turned out pretty good. I'm still working on 'Outlaws of Order'.**

"You can't be serious Clotho, I haven't bestowed that gift upon anyone since that one planet was blown up from the power hungry occupant I gave the gift to." Clotho, along with her sisters Lachesis and Atropos, stood in front Chaos, the creater of the Universe.

He was what most would imagine him as… darkness with stars. "Our mother herself is weaving his fate, and the last time that happened she almost forgot about everything else trying to keep him from dying at the hands of her foes. You know he must be powerful in order to keep Ananke from forgetting about everything else in her domains."

Chaos simple sighed and rubbed his temple with his hands. "On one condition. Unlike last time where he was rogue, this time he will have quests, missions of sorts, to gain power. I don't want a repeat of last time." The Fates looked at each other and nodded. "Anything to help our son."

\- - - - - - - - - - - Broke that Line

"Dad, can't I just stay here one more day. Yancy Academe seems boring." I was standing outside of my apartment, the cold air pricking against my face as I stood next to my dad, Sully Jackson, hand. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, you better get out on that bus before I ground you."

I of course sprinted out to the bus after giving dad a goodbye hug. No kid wants to face the wrath of his or her full name being said. "Welcome aboard, my boy. We have one more stop to make before we go to Yancy. Which means you must be Perseus." I reached out and gripped his outstretched hand.

"Just Percy is fine Mr.…" The man was in a wheelchair and had a friendly smile that made me feel like I could trust him. "Mr. Brunner." I nodded my head and started making my way to the back of the bus. "Nice to meet you Mr. Brunner."

I could feel the stares of most of the people on the bus and I sighed. It was probably the girls and their boyfriends. I mean I kind of understand. Dark black hair that I'm often told looks like silk. Bluish gray eyes, with tan skin that's fit for a surfer. Muscles slightly bulged from my skin, but not enough to look weird.

I got them from working with dad. He teaches sword training classes apparently and he actually got me a weapon, said it was from mom. It's two blades that have a handle with a guard, like scissors, and they have this little thing on the side that hooks them together. So in short it's a giant pair of scissors that can be separated.

The blades are a golden color that has a bronze coating on the sharp part, and the handles are leather that perfectly matched my eyes. All in all I really love them, except when people see them they don't say a thing, it's like I'm holding a pair of scissors. Kind of weird if you ask m- "Hey, I'm Grover Underwood. I have a seat here if you want it."

Didn't really look like one of the more popular kids at Yancy. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes and a bad case of acne. He also already had a wispy goatee growing. "Sure, I'm Percy Jackson by the way." He smiled and moved his book bag away from the window, providing a seat for me. "Thanks."

As I moved past him I bumped his foot and could've sworn I saw some sort of hoof, but he slipped his shoe back on before I could get a good look. "So, is this your first year at Yancy?" He nodded his head and pulled out his schedule, which I haven't even looked at. Suddenly his eyes lit up in surprise, but it looked a little… fake I guess. "You said your name was Percy Jackson, is that short for Perseus."

I wearily nodded my head, wondering how he could know that already. "Says here that we're roommates and since your new that means we'll have the same schedule." The whole way there we talked about our home life and stuff like that.

He looked pretty surprised when I said I lived with my birth father, and soon after excused himself and sat with Chiron. Leaving me alone for the rest of the trip, at least I thought I was. "Hey dweeb, I'm Nancy."

I choose to ignore her and instead plug in my earphones and listen to my play list. "You can't just ignore me!" I looked over and saw a red-faced girl with red hair glaring at me. "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you." She growled and reached for my earphones, but as soon as her hand got close I grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and launched out of my seat, tackling her to the ground. "Touch me again and you'll regret it."

I felt myself being pulled off of her and soon she got up before pushing me onto my back before I could react. "No wonder your mom left, probably a bitchy whore who slept with your dad one time." I saw Grover behind her flinch with each word and slowly backed away from her with fear in his eyes.

I on the other hand felt pure unbridled rage. **"Mark my words Nancy. Your days are numbered, and you shall not live to see tomorrow. Your string has been cut short."** Mr. Brunner and Grover both fainted as soon as I finished, but before anyone could move over there to help then the bus exploded.

I mean like dropped a bomb on it exploded. It was completely ripped apart and everyone was launched backwards, but luckily Yancy was in the middle of nowhere and we were almost there. Meaning no cars were next to us when it happened. "Everyone ok!" I looked over and saw… Mr. Brunner. Except he was half horse and half human.

"All in check except Nancy, she's losing blood to fast. Even the mortals survived, they were just conveniently knocked out somehow." I looked to the voice and saw an innocent looking blonde girl who soon made eye contact with me and glared.

In an instant she was on me with a small dagger at my throat. "How did you do that?" I tried to squirm away but she had a tight hold on me. "I don't even know what you're talking about. Who are you anyways, I don't remember seeing you on the bus."

As soon as I finished something unexplainable happened, but I'll try anyways. It was like a status bar on a video game or something, and it popped up right above her head.

 **Annabeth Chase- Daughter of?**

 **HP-250/250**

 **MP-75/75**

Ping!

 **New skill:**

 **Observation- level 1**

 **Tells you information about observed items. Level up to skill to gain more information.**

I looked around in confusion, seeing if anybody else saw it. Apparently they didn't because nobody looked. I swiped away from the notification and it disappeared. "Di-" I didn't even get to finish as everything froze, like froze in time froze.

"We would appreciate if you didn't spill the secret about the game son." I looked around and saw three old ladies sitting with a ball of yarn in their hands. "I think I hit my in the crash a little to hard." The ladies looked at each other before one touched my head.

Knowledge flooded through me. Apparently the Greek gods were real. My mom(s) were the fates, and Chaos gave me the power of a game, where I can gain skills from quests. "Mom, is it really you?" There was a flash and the last thing I saw was them smiling at me and a whisper in my head. _We had no more time; soon we shall meat again, son._

Time unfroze and Annabeth pushed her blade further while Mr. Brunner walked over. I glanced at him again and used observation.

Chiron – Trainer at Camp Half-Blood

 **Level-?**

 **HP-?**

MP-?

Ping!

 **Observation has leveled up:**

 **Level Two- tells you the race and status of whatever Observation is being used on.**

I gaped at him before shrugging already knew the Greek gods were real, also knew what Camp Half-Blood was, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I turned back to the girl on top of me and used Observe again.

Annabeth Chase – Daughter of Athena

 **Level - 17**

 **HP-250/250**

 **MP-75/75**

 **Race – Demigod**

Ping!

Observation has leveled up:

I didn't even look at the rest and instead shoved her off of me and pulled out my swords, which were in my backpack. I used observe of them, just for fun, and was surprised at what I saw.

 **Shears of Fate (spare)**

 **Enchanted to shrink down to a pair of scissors when the button on the bottom is pushed in.**

I waited for the ping but it never came, I just shrugged and assumed it was because before it was a low level and now it took more to level it up. "You know I really don't want to fight, so if we can avoid it that would be great."

Annabeth smirked and readied her blade. "You scared?" I didn't really know what level I was or anything so…

Percy (Perseus) Jackson – Son of Poseidon

 **Level –1 (0/50)**

 **HP- 100/100**

 **MP- 50/50**

 **Race – Demidivine**

 **STR – 10**

 **WIS – 15**

 **AGT (Agility) – 5**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 0**

 **LUC – 5**

 **Bio – Percy is the son of the Fates. He grew up with his dad Sully Jackson and is currently blessed by Chaos as the only one with the power of the Gamer. This grants him the ability to create pocket dimensions like an inventory to store items, also to gain any power through quests.**

I thought it was pretty cool that I could store stuff, but didn't have time to think about it as Annabeth's blade came forward, barely giving me any time to dodge.

Ping!

 **Quest:**

 **Survive Annabeth**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 XP**

 **Friendship and respect of Annabeth**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death**

 **YES/NO**

I reached up and pressed yes while simultaneously blocking one of her blades. Sparks flew and after a few minutes I had one of my blades behind her neck and one in front while Annabeth had one pressed against my gut. "Draw?" Annabeth growled and moved her sword away from my gut.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed:**

 **100 XP**

 **Friendship and Respect of Annabeth**

 **Ten stat points**

Ping!

Level up!Percy (Perseus) Jackson – Son of Poseidon

 **Level –2 (50/100**

 **HP- 125/125**

 **MP- 75/75**

 **Race – Demidivine**

 **STR – 10**

 **WIS – 15**

 **AGT (Agility) – 5**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 0**

 **LUC – 5**

 **Stat Points (+ 5 every level) – 15**

 **Bio – Percy is the son of the Fates. He grew up with his dad Sully Jackson and is currently blessed by Chaos as the only one with the power of the Gamer. This grants him the ability to create pocket dimensions like an inventory to store items, also to gain any power through quests.**

I was honestly surprised, as she was sixteen levels higher than me and I tied with her. I stuck out my hand for her to shake and she surprisingly did. "How did you beat me? I'm one of the best fighters in camp behind Clarisse and Luke." I shrugged and pushed the button that I just noticed on the bottom of my blades and they shrunk down into scissors with a cover of them.

"My dad is a sword fighting teacher and he taught me a lot." Annabeth nodded and sheathed her dagger. "Makes sense, demigods need protection like that. Speaking of that, do you know who your mom is?" I nervously went from one foot to another and took a deep breath, after all it's not everyday a son of the Fates is born.

"Well. I actually have more than one." Annabeth looked confused and tilted her head sideways. "Like a mortal parent and a godly parent." I shook my head and bit my lip. "Neither actually."

If she wasn't confused before then she is now. "You see. My moms merged together into one body to have me. They, ah, they are kind of the Fates." Chiron and Grover had both gathered over near us by this point and heard what I said. Chiron and Annabeth looked weary but Grover just passed out on the spot.

Suddenly a light flashed over my head then both Annabeth and Chiron bowed in front of me. I looked up and saw a hologram of scissors floating in front of yarn. "All hail Percy Jackson, son of the Fates." I just waved my hand telling them to get up. "Come on Annabeth, Chiron, you barely know me, so why do you bow?"

Chiron and Annabeth frowned and looked at each other. "I don't believe I ever told you my name Percy." I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights but something came over me and I straightened up a little. "As a son of the Fates I can kind of see your string so to say. I can also tell who their parents are."

Annabeth nodded while Chiron looked a little suspicious but soon dropped it. "So back on the bus. Did you cut that mortals string?" I didn't really want to admit it, but I'm sure I did. "Yea, kinda blew my top and lost my cool, but I'll try not to do it again.

Ping!

Ping!

 **New Skill Discovered:**

 **String Control – Level 1**

 **Ability to control and manipulate someone's life string. Currently powerful enough to cut two people string a day.**

 **Gift from Chaos received:**

 **Gamer's Control – Level – MAX**

 **Can't be influenced by magic, extreme control over emotions (couldn't have you possibly destroy the world in rage, it's happened before)**

"… back to Camp." I simply blinked at them. "What?" Chiron sighed while Annabeth stifled a giggle. "Do you want us to take you back to Camp?" I looked at Yancy and shook my head. "My dad really thought it was good for me so I guess I'll stay. Besides, Camp can't help that much since I beat one of their best fighters as soon as I was introduced to the godly world."

Annabeth blushed while Chiron nodded in agreement. "Foooood." Chiron looked over in surprise, completely forgetting about Grover for the time being. Wonder whose demigod child he is?

Grover Underwood – Protector

 **Level – 13**

 **HP – 350/350**

 **MP – 50/50**

 **Race – Satyr**

I bleached and looked closer at the tares in his jeans, sure enough there was wool under them. "G… Grover is a Satyr?" Chiron frowned again, man he's going to get worry lines, but nodded slowly. "I've never seen a demigod, or Demidivine in your case, with such control over their element." I blushed but shrugged my shoulders.

"Just happened after the crash where I killed Nancy." Grover was slowly waking up now, while Annabeth looked a little sick. "How can you just kill her and be fine with it." It was probably Gamer's Control, but she couldn't know that. "She was going to die much more gruesomely by the end of the school year, so I think of it as helping."

I don't think Annabeth felt the same way, but she nodded anyways. Grover suddenly shot up and looked around. "Perce, dude. I just had this dream that you were the son of the Fates." I looked at him with pity and pulled out my scissors, growing them to full length. "Kind of am G-man."

He looked like he was going to fate but popped this little piece of yellow fudge into his mouth and he looked fine. I did manage to Observe it before he ate it though.

Ambrosia – healing food of the gods

 **Heals all minor and some major ailments. Demigods and mortals will burn with too much consumption.**

"Ambrosia, food of the gods." Grover bleached and looked like he might pass out again. I just cursed myself and made a reminder not to mention stuff I shouldn't know. "I study a lot about Greek mythology, guess I know why now." Sirens came in from the distance and we soon started looking for Chiron's wheelchair.

We found it right before the cops arrived and Chiron huddled us together. "Annabeth and I will head back to camp while Grover and Percy stay here. If you need anything IM us, got that Grover?" Grover nodded and we went our separate ways.

Chiron used the mist, that's what Grover called it, to make it seem like a crash. Annabeth went and used a rainbow and mist to call someone to pick them up. While Grover and I headed over to school, and the start of our new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who read last chapter before I replaced it I'm sorry. It was like one word was bold and the next wasn't, but I fixed it so it shouldn't happen again.**

 **At the end of every chapter I'll post a full report of Percy. Skills, level, stats and all.**

School was pretty uneventful the first hour that I'd been in there. Why? Because everyone was rushed to their dorms or the hospital and not aloud to leave until given permission to.

Luckily in that hour Grover explained to me everything I needed to know about my new life. As soon as he finished I noticed a video game console over in the corner and was reminded of my… gift. "So… Grover. You any good at RPG games?" Grover bleached in excitement and pulled out a laptop from underneath the bed.

"My bro, if you want to learn about that, I'm your guy. So where do you want to start? Skills? Leveling up? How about the basics, I'll use our lives as an example, since It's basically a video game." I nodded in agreement as he started pulling up all sorts of charts and stuff like he planned on this, or he was just obsessed.

"So what would I spend… Stat points on? Let's just start there." Grover put a hand up to his chin in thought for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "In most RPG games you save up until you need to spend them, but in them you can just pause the game and apply them when necessary. For us I would apply a little at a time. Don't spend every stat point as soon as you get it, but defiantly don't keep it until you have a hundred stat points and you're a high level but still have trash stats. I would try to keep them pretty well balanced."

I nodded and made mental noted of everything he was saying, while simultaneously looking at my stats to decide what to use them on. "So if I have skills, like if killing Nancy was like a special skill I had, then could I use stat points on that?" Grover shook his head and shifted to where he was facing me more. "That would be _skill_ points, so no."

I nodded my head a little bummed before I realized that meant I could gain Skill points to. Now that I knew that I looked into my Status to see what I wanted to use those points on.

Percy (Perseus) Jackson – Son of Poseidon

 **Level –2 (50/100**

 **HP- 125/125**

 **MP- 75/75**

 **Race – Demidivine**

 **STR – 10**

 **WIS – 15**

 **AGT (Agility) – 5**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 0**

 **LUC – 5**

 **Stat Points (+ 5 every level) – 15**

Grover said to try to make it all even. That meant the best thing to do is use most on Accuracy and the rest on Agility, as they were my two lowest. So I tried to do that.

Warning! Skill Points will cause a negative status for RG

 **Do you still wish to deposit points?**

 **YES/NO**

I clicked no hurriedly and wondered why it did that.

Curse Discovery Curse of Chaos

 **Chaos placed a curse on you so that the first stat you tried to use stat points on would subtract that many every time from then on out.**

I made a mental note to kick him in the balls if I ever saw him, but at least that narrowed down my choices a little. Now I didn't have to use my stat points on it. So instead I put five in Agility, and five in luck, leaving five for later and my new stats as **:**

 **STR – 10**

 **WIS – 15**

 **AGT (Agility) – 10**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 0**

 **LUC – 10**

 **Stat Points (+ 5 every level) – 5**

It wasn't much of an improvement, but it defiantly helped. I think, I don't really know what Luck did, so I tried to use Observe on it.

Luck – Level 10

 **Higher the level the higher the level loot is dropped from defeated enemies more frequently.**

I didn't know what it meant by loot, but I assumed it meant the spoils of war Grover was talking about earlier.

"Perce, you ok? Kind of zoned out for a minute." I looked and saw Grover sitting with a half eaten apple in his hands. When he noticed I saw it he shrugged. "After you asked about the skill question you kind of zoned out so I started eating. We're also aloud to leave now if you want." I got up and started walking out of the room. Telling Grover I was going to the Library.

When I got there I noticed nobody was there. Made sense since we had a free day because of the bus. I walked around and saw a book without a cover and used Observe.

Dictionary

 **Would you like to learn?**

 **YES/NO**

My eyes bulged out of my head and I quickly pressed yes. I felt a rush of knowledge flood me, and I got a new notification.

 **\+ 1 Point for Wisdom**

 **WIS – 16**

I looked around and quickly started observing every book I could find until my head hurt from the intake of so much knowledge. Which sadly barely lasted ten books. Still, these were my new stats.

-WIS – 20

 **-Observation – level 5**

 **MP/HP, Stats, Brief Bio, and race**

I was so happy I gained that many levels I jumped up and down for a second before a thought crossed my mind. Could I do that with my other stats to? I quickly found the weight room a observed a weight.

 **15-pound weight**

 **Would you like to use?**

 **YES/NO**

I pressed yes and jumped up and down before I noticed a new notification pop up on my screen.

 **Well than pick it up and start lifting. The other thing won't work either, just couldn't have a dumb child now could we.**

I huffed in annoyance before sighing and picking up the weights.

After a while I literally couldn't move my arms and looked at my stats, surprisingly mostly only strength changed

STR – 16

 **AGT – 12**

I was wondering why my agility didn't change when I face palmed. Agility and strength were to totally different things, that's why strength leveled up so much more than agility, which is basically stamina.

"Perce, I've been looking for you." I turned and saw Grover there with a sandwich in his hands. "I didn't take you for the type that lifted much." I laid back and didn't even bother getting up. "I didn't either, but strength is something that's needed in a fight, especially against monsters."

Grover shrugged and plopped down next to me on the bench. "Do you even know how long it's been?" I looked at a clock and shook my head; I couldn't even remember when I got here. "It's been almost four hours, it's already time to head back to our dorms for the night."

I spit the water I was drinking all over the floor, before blushing. "Sorry, but I swear it couldn't have been _that_ long." As if to further humiliate me the intercoms came on.

 _Please remember that everyone must be in his or her dorms in the next five minutes. Thank you!_

I grabbed my shirt, which I had taken off while working out, and made my way back to the dorm with Grover. "You want to talk about any more video games before bed? I know that's it's the best way to relate to what's happening right now." I thought about it and realized I still didn't know the best way to level up my Agility, so I asked. "How would we level up agility?"

Grover didn't even think twice before responding. "Running, duh. It's stamina, so anything that would help with stamina would help with that."

We reached our dorm as soon as the checkers came by, but I didn't stay long. As soon as Grover fell asleep I went out and started to make my way back to the gym.

Ping!

 **New Skill:**

 **Sneaking –Level 1**

 **10% of not being caught**

My breath hitched as I read the last part and I made sure I never came across anybody, since I had a better chance of avoiding people than not being caught by them.

Upon reaching the gym, which was on the other side of campus, I had leveled it up three more times, increasing my chances to forty percent. "What are you doing?" I spun around so fast that I felt like I got whiplash.

The only thing I saw was Annabeth; a floating Annabeth that I assumed was Iris Messaging me. "You know, just sneaking around, going to the gym, training so I won't be killed with the scent of three divine beings." Annabeth bowed her head and I felt a little bad, but before the feeling could take even a little bit of control Gamer's Control smashed it down.

"Sorry, I guess you're right though, you do need to train." I wasn't sure if it was meant to be an insult or not, but the bitterness in her words kind of stung either way. 'Great… just pushed away someone else with my sarcasm.'

I focused back on the mist only to notice it was gone. Shrugging my shoulders I turned back to the gym and went inside, fully intending to stay there all night.

\- Line Break-

I was laying on the floor of the gym, having done absolutely everything I could, resting, then doing it again. I looked over to the clock and had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. 5:32! That meant I had stayed up all night and didn't even feel a little bit tired.

I quickly read back over my skills and stats but didn't see anything that would have helped with that.

Ping!

 **Oops, Knew I forgot to add that on to Gamer's Control**

 **No** ** _need_** **for sleep. Doesn't mean you can't though.**

I had already forgotten that Chaos had given me these powers and it made me laugh a little before I pulled up my stats, trying to see how much I improved.

 **STR – 22**

 **WIS – 20**

 **AGT (Agility) – 18**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 1**

 **LUC – 10**

 **Stat Points (+ 5 every level) – 5**

I wasn't a video game nerd, but I'm pretty sure that was pretty good for just one night. I also practiced a little with my swords, and discovered a new skill

-Sword/Dagger – Level 16

 **Above average use of all swords and daggers**

 **\+ 5 boost to strength when using sword/dagger**

I knew I would need to improve on that if I planned on being strong when I went to camp. The only thing that bugged me was my accuracy. I found a bow and arrow in Grover's bag before coming over (took a while to figure out how to work inventory, but I figured it out nonetheless), but when I tried to use it I somehow managed to hit the bull's-eye… of the target almost directly left of me. I kept trying until eventually I got it to level up once, about two hours I think and it leveled up once.

After that crap I just focused on training my other stuff, even reading a few books that did nothing more than lower my dyslexia two levels.

-Dyslexia – Level 96

 **You understand 18% of what you read in English, and 100% of all forms of Greek.**

I thought it was pretty cool so I started looking for Greek books, but I guess this school isn't very diverse cultured since I couldn't find any. 'Guess I should probably head back to my dorm.'

Ping!

 **Quest:**

Survive the trip to your dorm

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

I thought for sure I was going to have a heart attack as I slowly made my way back to my dorm with my sword out. I heard two pings but ignored them, after all it was just my sneaking skill, which leveled up a lot as I was technically sneaking all night long.

I reached my dorm soon enough and suspiciously opened the door. After making sure the everything was normal I made my way in and sat on my bed.

Ping!

 **Quest Completed:**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 5 Skill points**

 **The joy of letting your mom watch you creep along the halls like very shadow was about to come alive and attack you.**

I was about to get made when I realized I should be happy, as I got to upgrade one of my skills. Which at this point was honestly just String Control and Sneaking. String control was still level one, while sneaking had leveled up a lot.

 **Sneaking – Level 8**

 **80% chance of not getting caught.**

I thought it was pretty cool, but honestly useless, so I added the points to String Control

Ping!

 **-String Control has leveled up 5 times**

 **-String Control – Level 6**

 **Cut 5 people's string every hour**

 **Cost – 100 MP each**

I didn't understand how I did it earlier, since I only had 50 MP at the time, but soon forgot about it as I realized my need to level up, only question was how?

 **Quest:**

 **Level Up!**

 **Reward:**

 **\+ 5 Stat points**

 **\+ 5 Skill points**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Forever stuck at Level 2**

 **Death**

 **End of the World**

I gaped at the last part and quickly realized I needed to figure out how to level up fast. "Foooood!" I looked over and saw Grover grumbling and rolling over in bed. "G-man, I have a few questions." Grover rolled over to face me but didn't get out of bed.

"Uhmhmm?" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, making it seem like I actually slept all night. "How would we level up if our life was a video game?" Grover started mumbling about stuff that I could barely understand, but I got the gist, kill monsters.

I looked at the clock and realized I defiantly did not have enough time to do that now. Unless…

I pulled out my schedule and looked at my first class. _Free Period_ I jumped up and quickly said a good bye to Grover, telling him I was going to train and eat.

Ping!

New Skill –

 **Lying – Level 1**

 **10% chance of it being believed, depending on how big it is**

 **\- Lie Believed**

That sucks, 10% chance of being believed? The only reason Grover believed that is because it's half true.

At that point I just assumed I was going to get a skill for everything, but I guess none of that mattered right now. I just needed to find some monsters to kill.

I moved around a bit and then realized something. Don't games normally have a minimap? Then, as if answering my thoughts, a little map popped up in front of me.

There was a map of Yancy on it. There was a lot of blue dots, civilians. One green dot, Grover. One red dot, monster. One white dot, me. Then there was this little triangle on it that was apparently a dungeon.

I first wanted to find the rogue monster, but soon thought better of it. I don't know for certain, but I think the mist will have a little bit of trouble covering up me murdering someone. So instead I made my way over to the triangle on the map.

Upon reaching it I noticed the only thing there was a rock. I tried reaching out with my senses to find the dungeon and immediately fell down onto one knee.

Ping!

New Skill

 **Manna Sensing – Level 1**

 **Through out your manna and let it bounce off objects before returning, showing you anything you want to know.**

 **Cost – 50 MP per 10 feet.**

I shrugged and moved on to the entrance to the dungeon. Although I knew I would need to spend time leveling that up later I figured I really shouldn't right now, as I was about to fight monsters.

I looked where my manna sensing told me to and found a glowing triangle just like the one on my minimap. "Open sesame!" sadly, that didn't work. So I just followed my instincts and put my hand up to it.

Dungeon – Level 5

 **This dungeon is filled with the undead. You must have a blade of the divine to kill, but they will dissolve with a single strike.**

 **Would you like to enter?**

 **YES/NO**

The level of it made me feel a little nervous, but I really needed to level up. I looked around and just saw a guy riding his bike a little ways away, no big problem. Then, probably not the best idea ever, I accepted.

Now I thought it would be like the rock split open and I walked down… not really. Yes, the rock did open up, but that's not all. The night sky brightened until it looked mid day, except there was no sun or moon in the sky. I looked over to where the guy on the bike was only to see he was gone.

Ping!

New Skill

 **Pocket Dimension (PD) Create – Level 1**

 **Ability to create PD's by yelling out PD (name of PD) Create.**

 **Current dimensions:**

 **Zombies (current) – Level 5**

 **Clear Zombies to unlock an empty PD**

That would defiantly be a good one to use. I bite off more than I can chew in a fight and I just go here to cool down. Although it makes it seem cowardly I didn't really have a choice at some points.

"UHHHHH" I spun around and saw zombies, no not just zombies. An army of zombies, coming towards me. I swiped through the zombie closet to me and saw it drop something. It was just a tooth and one dollar, but I figured this is what it meant by loot.

Figuring I could get some good loot I used the rest of my skill points on Luck, increasing it to level 10. I picked up the tooth and stuck it in my pocket. Pretty gross I guess, but it was my first monster kill.

"UHHH" I turned and smiled at the incoming zombies. "I almost forgot about you guys." Using Observe on them was pretty useless.

 **Legion Zombie – Level 1**

 **HP – 50/50**

 **MP – 0/0**

 **XP gained – 10**

The XP was actually pretty useful. There was almost exactly a hundred zombies, so that would help a lot.

So I fought and fought, and ignored all the Pings until I was completely done.

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

When I finally finished a looked at what each one was. The first one:

 **Quest Complete:**

 **Level Up!**

 **Rewards:**

 **+5 Stat/Skill points**

 **\+ 1 Accuracy/ no it will not make it go down**

After that the rest was me leveling up, and one was my Sword/Dagger skill going to level 17, even though nothing changed for that it was still progress, and the last one was a new skill.

With all of my level up, these were my new stats:

 _-_ Percy (Perseus) Jackson – Son of Poseidon

 **Level –5 (350/800)**

 **HP- 200/200**

 **MP- 150/150**

 **Race – Demidivine**

 **STR – 22**

 **WIS – 20**

 **AGT (Agility) – 18**

 **RG (Accuracy) – 2**

 **LUC – 15**

 **Stat Points (+ 5 every level) – 20**

 **Skill Points - 5**

I quickly put 5 in luck, and 2 in agility, making all of my stats except accuracy level 20 or higher. That left me with 13 points, enough to increase strength, wisdom, and agility to level 25, but then I wouldn't have any more… to bad. After I finished that I took a look at my new skill

 **Skill Unlocked for Reaching Level 5**

 **Please select one of the following.**

 **-Water Control – Level 1**

 **Ability to manipulate water to do your bidding.**

 **Cost – 50 MP per gallon of water used**

 **-Shadow control – Level 1**

 **Ability to manipulate shadows to do your bidding**

 **Cost – 50 MP per square foot of Shadow**

 **-Earth Control – Level 1**

 **Ability to manipulate the earth to do your bidding**

 **Cost – 50 MP per square foot of earth manipulated**

Honestly it was a hard choice. Water seemed pretty cool, but kind of useless. Earth control seemed like the best, since I could probably create Earthquakes and stuff later on. Plus, no normal demigod has earth control, so it may just seem like a gift from the Fates. Guess I made my choice.

 **New Skill:**

 **-Earth Control – Level 1**

 **Ability to manipulate the earth to do your bidding**

 **Cost – 50 MP per square foot of earth manipulated**

I remembered my skill points and quickly added them onto this skill.

 **-Earth Control – Level 6**

 **Ability to manipulate the earth to do your bidding**

 **Cost – 50 MP per 5 square feet of earth manipulated**

That was good, but still pretty useless in a fight. 'Guess I'll just have to practice with it.

Ping!

 **New Sub Skill acquired for Earth Control**

 **-Earthquake – Level 1**

 **Use your manna to make a small earthquake.**

 **Cost – 10 MP per square foot (barely enough to knock down a human at current level**

That was honestly complete trash right now. It would barely be a distraction to whatever I was fighting. 'Actually… now that I think about it. Why was there only level 1 zombies if this is a level five dungeon?'

The answer hit me like a rock. Those were the monsters in my PD, not the ones in the dungeon. I slowly turned to the rock and saw a glowing light coming from inside of it. 'I guess I might as well, I am a level 5 now.'

So after gathering up all my loot, throwing it all except my first tooth into my inventory, I made my way over to the dungeon.

The whole way down I only encountered four zombies, each a level 5 that gave me 20 XP. Then I reached the bottom and saw a group of zombies around one big zombie. I used observe on all of them except the big one, saving him for last.

There was 2 level 10 zombies (50 XP). No level 5 zombies. Then there was 10 level 1 zombies (10 XP).I quickly stepped in and demolished all the low level zombies, and soon after the higher ones were dead to, but I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something…

 **Warning! Attack From Behind!**

I started to turn around, but apparently did so to slowly. I was knocked back against a pillar facing the big zombie that was in the middle. I quickly used Observe before I was attacked again.

 **King Zombie**

 **Level - ?**

 **HP - ?/?**

 **MP – 0/0**

 **Race - Zombie**

 **STR - ?**

 **WIS – 0**

 **AGT – 0**

 **RG - ?**

 **LUC - 0**

I was grateful for the time I spent leveling up Observe last night, but it still didn't help much since I couldn't tell a lot about him still. I tried to stand up, but felt a pain in my ribs, probably broken.

 **HP – 100/200**

I paled in fear and slowly started to get up. 'Another hit like that and I'm dead.' Looking around I didn't see anything, until suddenly he came charging at me from directly in front of me.

Knowing there was no way out I just focused on my earth control and tried to fling dirt in his face. It didn't work so I tried harder. I kept trying until his fist was inched from my face, when suddenly the earth responded and shot up around me.

All I felt was immense pain, and soon there was just darkness.


End file.
